Kapitán
Kapitán (ang. captain) je vojenská hodnost, jejíž ekvivalent používají bezpečnostní složky mnoha civilizací. Hodnost kapitána zhusta užívají velitelé lodí, a v případě pozemní armády je kapitán podřízen majorovi a nadřízen prvnímu poručík. Pozemské dějiny Na Zemi se označení kapitán používá už od středověku, býval to šlechtic pověřený velením vojáků. Ve 20. století se tato hodnost rozšířila do mnoha pozemských ozbrojených sil, nalezneme ji v české armádě i ve všech vojskách armády USA. Tam hodnost kapitána představuje dvojice stříbrných obdélníkových proužků (pozemní vojsko) a ekvivalent plukovnické orlice u námořních kapitánů. Roku 2364 na sebe bytost Q vzala v kontaktu s kapitánem Picardem podobu kapitána americké námořní pěchoty. ( ) Hodnost kapitána se též užívala v nacistickém Německu za druhé světové války. Užívalo se termínu Hauptmann, u SS Hauptsturmführer. V simulovaném nacistickém tažení ve Francii postavila skupina Hirogenů posádku lodi proti holografickým Němcům ze 40. let 20. století. Chakotay měl v programu roli kapitána americké armády jménem Miller; další postavou v simulaci byl SS Hauptsturmführer. ( ) :Nacistického kapitána v "The Killing Game" (Hra na zabíjení) hrál J. Paul Boehmer. V titulcích se objevil jako SS ''Kapitän, hodnostní insignie však odpovídala Hauptsturmführerovi. V na sobě Boehmer měl stejnou uniformu, ovšem s insignií podporučíka a v titulcích byl zanesen jako "Agent SS". Kapitáni Hvězdné flotily Tato námořní hodnost odpovíla hodnosti plukovníka u pozemního vojska, komandéra u Romulanského hvězdného impéria, gula u Cardassijské unie a kvazivojenské hodnosti DaiMona u Ferengské aliance. Na hvězdných lodích se označení kapitán často užívá jako synonymum pro velícícho důstojníka. V námořnické hantýrce platí, že i když plavidlu velí důstojník s hodností nižší než kapitánskou, lze ho přesto na palubě jeho lodi označovat za kapitána, bez ohledu na jeho konkrétní hodnost. Kapitánové hvězdných lodí, které se často nacházeli stovky světelných let od nadřízených, bez možnosti se s nimi efektivně spojit, museli být schopní fungovat samostatně a nezávisle se rozhodovat o věcech, jimiž ovlivní politiku Federace a bezpočty životů. Proto se jen málo důstojníků Hvězdné flotily stáli kapitány, neboť tento post si historicky žádá skvělé vůdce. Kapitán flotily byl v podstatě starší zkušenější kapitán s rozšířenými pravomocemi případně pracující v administrativě Hvězdné flotily. Hodnost kapitána mohli mít i osoby, které lodi neveleli, např. první důstojník Spock a šéfinženýr Montgomery Scott, oba pod velením kapitána Kirka, či různí jiní vyšší důstojníci. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Scott byl i kapitánem a zároveň šéfinženýrem na hvězdné lodi USS Exelsior, proto byl také titulován "kapitán strojovny". (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :V žádném natočeném ''Star Treku se nikdy neobjevil kapitán-lékař, lze však předpokládat, že Leonard McCoy někdy dosáhl hodnosti kapitána, neboť ho později vidíme jako admirála. Hodnost kapitána byla také aplikována u štábních důstojníků. Jako příklad lze uvést kapitánku Philipu Louvoisovou, která vedla v roce 2365 Vojenskou generální prokuraturu v sektoru 23 a působila zde i jako vojenský soudní důstojník. (TNG: The Measure Of A Man) Avšak dosažení hodnosti v nevelících sekcích Hvězdné flotily bylo obecně považováno za velmi obtížné. To také potvrdil jeden bezpečnostní důstojník, když prohlásil: "I se zlatou uniformou se kapitánem nestanete". (DS9: The Adversary) Hodnost kapitána byla vyjímečně dosažitelná i pro důstojníky, kteří byli zařazeny do vědeckých a operačních sekcí. To dokazuje kapitán Krasnovsky, když v roce 2267 dosáhl hodnosti kapitána. I když byl vědeckým důstojníkem, zároveň vykonával funkci velícího důstojníka. Také viceadmirál Toddman musel mít někdy před rokem 2371 tuto hodnost. (TOS: Court Martial; DS9: The Die is Cast) Další typy kapitánů Hodnost kapitána často mívali velitelé obchodních lodí a někdy i podpůrných plavidel. Roku 2367 Wesley Crusher pobaveně prohodil, že se Dirgo domáhá hodnosti kapitána raketoplánu Nenebek. ( ) Titul kapitána je také využíván v různých sportovních týmech. Julian Bashir byl kapitánem racquetballového týmu Lékařské akademie Hvězdné flotily. (DS9: Rivals) Seznam významných kapitánů :* Kapitáni Hvězdné flotily Odkazy eo:Kapitano pt-br:Capitão Kategorie:Vojenské hodnosti de:Captain en:Captain es:Capitán fr:Capitaine it:Capitano ja:大尉 nl:Captain pl:Kapitan pt:Capitão ru:Капитан sv:Kommendör zh-cn:上校